


Unwrapping (is the best part)

by Ryuutchi



Category: CW Network RPF, Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leighton is drunk, sort of. Blake is introspective, sort of. Penn's deductive skills are unmatched. Mistletoe may play a part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping (is the best part)

These are some things Blake knows about Leighton:

She's nothing like Blair, and she hates being called a bitch.

When she gets bored on set, she'll do this funny little hopping dance that makes Ed crack up every time.

She'll kiss a PA if they manage to swing her tickets to M.I.A's tour, and then promptly go hide in the bathroom (Blake was around for the first part and laughing from the other side of the door for the second.)

She's liked girls since she was twelve years and kissed her best friend behind the school gym.

 

Another thing Blake is learning about Leighton is that she glows at Christmastime. Her cheeks get rosy, and she laughs more than usual. Although, Blake has to admit, that might have been the eggnog Chace "doctored". Nevertheless, Leighton is happier and more outgoing than usual, and that translates to laughing at Ed's not-so-funny stories and occasionally bursting into bouts of remarkably on-key karaoke to the carols playing in the background.

That's another thing. Leighton would make an amazing lounge singer. Blake wonders if the costume people could be bribed to find a slinky dress in Leighton's size.

Blake flops herself on the couch, sprawling her legs out onto Penn's lap to much complaining, and proceeds to ignore her erstwhile best friend in favor of watching Leighton. She does this adorable thing with her tongue when she's confused which, since she's clearly on at least her third cup of eggnog, is pretty much all the time.

"You like her, don't you?"

It takes a moment for Blake to register that Penn is speaking. She kicks him in an idle sort of way and turns over so she can look at him instead of Leighton's magnificent ass. He looks far too amused for someone who has stiletto heels near his crotch. She makes a sound at him that could have meant "I don't know you" or could have meant "I'm going to beat you senseless."

"Don't blame me for being observant," Penn says, "I've got eyes and I use them." He swats her foot away from his leg when she tries to kick him again, too embarrassed to even say anything. She thought they'd kept it under wraps pretty well. They'd even managed to keep it out of the tabloids. Then again, blossoming romance has its tell-tale signs, no matter how hard you try to hide them.

"I hate you," Blake says finally, turning back over to stare at Leighton again. Leighton had moved in the short interim, leaning against Chace. She leans on one leg, hip swung out and stares at her empty eggnog glass like she's not sure if she should refill it or not. Blake is distracted from Penn's commentary by the little sliver of skin that peaks out from under Leighton's festive red and green sweater. It's pale and pretty, just like the rest of her, and Blake can think of all sorts of interesting things to do with that. The exposed skin and the rest of Leighton. That's another thing she knows-- how Leighton squirms when Blake kisses that spot just below where her hipbone sticks out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Penn demands and smacks Blake's leg.

She half-turns and kicks him again. It's a friendly kick, mostly. "No." She pulls herself off the couch and off Penn. Blake decides to head over to where Leighton is laughing at something Chace is saying and swatting at his wandering hands. Definitely grounds for intervention. Leighton looks up at her and smiles. Of course, Leighton's been smiling all night, but Blake is pretty sure she detects a gleam that wasn't in her eyes before. "Come on, let's get you another drink," Blake says.

Leighton obligingly lets herself be pulled away (another thing Blake knows: Leighton is only pliable when she's drunk). They're not exactly heading towards the drink table, but they could conceivably be heading for kitchen. Technically, though, Blake is actually heading for the alcove to the left of the kitchen. The one in which Ed had made a big deal of hanging mistletoe.

"The eggnog's over there," Leighton protests, but Blake just grins and 'accidentally' stumbles, pulling her into the alcove. Safely under the small sprig, Blake feels entirely secure in planting a kiss on Leighton's lips. It's not the best kiss they've ever shared-- Leighton is too surprised to really respond, and she pulls away. "They're going to know," she mumbles, cheeks even redder than before. Blake knows: Leighton looks absolutely adorable when mortified.

"We have an excuse," She responds, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Leighton glances up and grins. "Oh, well then." She leans up on her tiptoes and grabs Blake by the collar, pulling her down for a gentle kiss, nipping at Blake's lower lip in retribution, presumably, for the embarrassment of being kissed by her secret girlfriend in public. She pulls away, looking both chagrined and exceedingly pleased with herself.

Blake leans in, her fingers sliding down the green satin ribbon tying the front of Leighton's sweater together. "Do I get to unwrap my present later?" she says, her lips brushing over the shell of Leighton's ear. Leighton just laughs and nods before giving Blake a teasing push, just to keep up appearances, and saunters back towards Chace.

Watching Leighton's ass sway as she walks, there's one more thing Blake knows. And that's that Leighton is one damn fine present.


End file.
